Sing For Me
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Levi x Ghost!Reader]


~"Yes, I am one who seizes their dreams, I stain my sword red for my ambitions Because this is a world of warring states, I will take the earth no matter what I have to sacrifice

I reflected on nothing, I wrote no letters even to my mother in my hometown. When I came to know my own immaturity, my body was stained in blood.

The scars of a cruel battle- We are the defeated There is not even salvation for the vanquished. The rain pours down heartlessly.  
Our dreams scatter as dew on our gravestones."~

Levi recalled it all too well: the fading, widened eyes of each dying Scout, hot breaths against my face as his sword slid through the necks of the monsters he faced, the smell of smoke, blood and iron, patches of dirt and sweat crusting his face, shrieking and shouting echoing across the battlefield, adrenaline coursing through his vessels. He remembered the day perfectly, the day he was forced into the life of a Scout, ripped away from his only companions, his family. He was forced into becoming a tool for the Glory of Humanity. Nothing mattered to me anymore. He only strived for a future that they most likely would never reach.

He lay there, blood staining the green of his cloak, body seemingly pinned down to his bed. A heavy weight burdened his chest. Every inch of his physique ached-even his soul cried out in despair. Yet, no one would have ever known. Life slowly slipping away, his eyes glazed over, and his head spun. The dark corners of his room filled with a deathly silence. A slight breeze delicately seeped through the parted window, and dark, sorrowful clouds concealed the mournful moon.

Life was vanquished in this hopeless fight. He believed they were defeated, no matter how hard they strived. In a fleeting moment, the lives and hopes of so many young men and women extinguished, like a flickering candle.

~"As I head far away, the sound comes to me A gentle, sad melody  
It's like a young girl is singing somewhere A crystal clear voice resounds. Suddenly, my tears welled up and fell Thoughts of my hometown floated up That voice made me realize that peace is most important."~

Suddenly, a gentle thunder rumbled. A rain storm washed away the blood shed that day across the ravine. Certainly, the time Levi possessed on this earth dwindled quickly. Tears streaked through the blood and dust, cracking and moistening the grotesque, molded clay, as images of you floated to the surface of his mind; the smile that brightened his day, the calming words that soothed his anxious spirit, your hair hiding your cheeks as you lowered your head in concentration, your zeal, the courage you possessed in the heat of battle, your gentle touch across his heated forehead as he fought for sleep with his troubled mind. Your blood mingled with the other deceased. He watched your body burn and crumble into unrecognizable specks of ash, floating away into the heavens where you now resided.

What he wouldn't give for a chance to go back and pull you from your fate.

Just as he closed his eyes, ready to surrender his will, a soft voice caught his attention. His failing heart leapt. The voice was that of a woman, soothing and tranquil. At the end of his bed, through the mist of tears, he observed a girl, dressed in the uniform of the Recon. Her [h/c] hair was neatly tied back into a pony tail. Her pools of [e/c] magnified through her tears, and circles deepened the orbs. Scars and cuts imprinted into the hollows of her cheeks.

But, a peaceful smile etched across her lips.

"[Name]," his voice quivered.

Your ghostly aura traversed silently over to his bedside and rested next to his pillow. Your transparent fingers traced the outline of his face. Cold shivers shot down every disc of his spine.

"[Name]," every muscle in his face ached, producing a tear to role down his face.

"Hello, Captain," your hand remained on his cheek, and your thumb dusted over the blood from the corner of his mouth with her thumb. "Were you looking for me?"

More tears streaked through the filth of his face. Slowly, her smile faded.

"[Name]-" his voice was nothing more but a whisper. "I fucked up. I should've gone with you. I-I need you," his breath hitched. "It's like everything went dark when you left. I-"

Softly, you cupped his face.

"Don't punish yourself," you said, sweetly. "You did what was right at the time," she smiled. "You had to make a choice."

"It was the wrong choice," he mourned, squeezing his eyes together and turning away. "It was wrong, and I regret it every damn hour of every fucking day."

As you had done many times in the past, you cradled his head in your lap. Frigid finger tips dragged across his sweaty forehead. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain, nor will the lives of all these courageous men. You'll be able to rest peacefully," Carefully, you bent over his face and kissed his forehead. "Perhaps, I can help ease your pain a little? I don't have much to offer, but I can try."

Levi breathed deeply, closing his eyes. He knew exactly what he wanted, and it would heal him more than any medicine.

"Sing for me," he murmured.

You tilted your head questioningly.

"Your song," he sighed. "That stupid song you sang everywhere," he looked at you and with trembling hands, he clasped yours. "I miss it. Please sing it for me."

You seemed somewhat surprised at the simplicity of his request. But, after a moment, you nodded, the corners of your mouth twitching ever so slightly to bestow that sweet smile on him once more.

"If that is what you wish," you replied, taking one of her blossoms and placing it between my wounded fingers.

The wind gently bent the cool rain towards the open window, washing away the cobwebs sticking to the edges. As soon as your crystal clear voice was released, beautiful as a nightingale's call, ringing in his tired ears, Levi exhaled and closed his eyes yet again. His entire being seemed to completely relax. He relinquished every bit of his power just to appreciate your song. Even as the weariness caused him to drift into unconsciousness, he listened.

Then, as his soul obtained that peace and forgiveness it so ached for, he smiled.

~"If I can be reborn, like the girl who sang with that voice, I want to become someone who can save people with my song.  
If I were able to take someone's burdens away, as mine are taken now!"~

To the sorrow of the citizens, their family and friends were slain in the hopeless battle. They located the sad scene, burying the hundreds of zealous young cadets now perished. However, the body of Humanity's Strongest was buried next to another strong Squad Leader, his death a secret to all but the Scouts.

One hazy afternoon, a little boy wandered outside his hometown into the forest, hoping to escape his troubles. As he played around in his little sanctuary, he suddenly perceived a voice- a man's voice, clear and powerful-echo through the branches, emitting a beautiful, melancholy, but heartfelt song. Adding to the melody was a woman, harmonizing and enriching the tune. The boy peered through the dew-studded shrubbery to find a Scout with [h/c] hair, sitting on the soft grass, singing. At her side, beneath the trees and singing along with her was Captain Levi himself, untouched and untainted by the world, serene and unburdened from his worries.

Touched by the sight, the boy smiled. Slowly, his own agitations released. He watched and watched the angelic pair, standing like marble statues, emit their message ti the world. Finally, he lay his head against the moss, closed his eyes and listened.


End file.
